Stefan The Bamon Fan Boy & HQ Feels!
by iansmolderskat
Summary: Just a little one shot I did for Bamon week, if you haven't checked out the "Stefan The Bamon Fan Boy" tag on tumblr please do your missing out.


**Stefan the Bamon Fanboy and HQ Feels!**

Stefan tapped his fingers on the table while he waited for the last seconds of his Bamon vid to render. This was perfect. The vid was perfect, the song was perfect, the coloring was perfect and don't even get him started on the clips. These were HQ clips captured and edited by yours truly so you know they were perfect. He had camera's set up everywhere he knew Damon and Bonnie would be if he wasn't able to get the footage himself. A passing thought occurred to him _why didn't he rely on the rest of the Bamon crew?_ Simple, he couldn't trust them with this — they weren't ready.

The little noise from his newly bought Sony Vegas 12 alerted him his master piece was finished.

He closed his eyes and after an inner dialogue reminding him what's at stake Stefan hit play on the media player.

"I got the chips." Bonnie announced walking into the room with two grocery bags

Damon took the bags out of her hands and ransacked them "Where's the dip?" a frown marring his pretty face

"Walking next to me." She sassed, Damon's only retort was a wink.

Stefan released a shaky breath trying to control the feels that was building up, he had to play this cool.

_But gotdamn my OTP is perf. _He squealed inwardly.

Elena and Caroline watched Stefan struggle with his inner fan boy, deciding now would be the perfect time to get the movie night underway. "Alright, so what are we watching tonight I —"

"No one cares about what you want Elena?" Stefan interrupted

"But Stef—"

Stefan grabbed Elena by the arm "Elena, you're lucky we're even inviting you to this movie night after the shit you pulled on one half of my OTP" Caroline cleared her throat "and Caroline, Now, Sit your ass down and be quiet." He growled

Stefan didn't mean to be harsh but when it came to his OTP he couldn't help it.

"Stefan are you shipping again?" Damon asked his eyes narrowing in slits.

"Of course not "He lied

"I chose the movie for tonight, so if everyone would just sit the fuck down and be quiet we can bring on the feels."

"What?"

Stefan ignored Bonnie and popped in the DVD. He hit the lights and listened to the raspy yet sensual sound of Lana del Rey as it echoed through the surround sound.

_I've seen the world_

_Done it all_

_Had my cake now_

_Diamonds, brilliant_

_In Bel Air now_

Bonnie's mouth dropped open when footage of her and Damon popped up on the screen from over the course of four years.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Damon seethes.

"Where the hell did you hide the cameras?" Bonnie chimed in feeling more than a little uncomfortable.

Stefan ignored his OTP in favor of swaying to the beautiful music that went well with his Bamon clips.

"Aren't they perfect? Aren't they beautiful together? And look how sad he looks after she faked her death." Stefan points at the screen.

Bonnie turned to look at Damon but the elder Salvatore ignored her almost harsh gaze.

"Stefan I'm going to kill you."

Stefan shook his head "Don't deny it," He paused to listen too Elena's voice over "Seee even she knew she didn't stand a chance, because you actually kinda love her." He choked out because the feels were becoming too much.

Bonnie and Damon both turned to Elena who was crying "Damon Logic" she whispered and wiped the tears from her eyes.

Caroline nodded in agreement, she hated Damon but gotdamn they were beautiful.

"I know baby, I know." He hugged Elena as they all cried together.

"I can't believe this is happening," she rubbed her temples "and where the hell did he hide the cameras?" Bonnie asked again while looking around the room.

Damon barely heard her because all he could think about was Elena saying he loved Bonnie.

_I am mean to the people I care about. _He thought as he watched the still of him and Bonnie hugging in the woods.

"Stefan are you wearing a bear costume?" he heard Bonnie's voice in the distance.


End file.
